


The Creep

by kookitykook



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: One Shot, Reader Insert, i have literally no plans for this to continue but hey it's kind of interesting i guess, i was just doing a creative brain dump and this happened, i've had this on my computer for forever, vigilante jungkook is my shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookitykook/pseuds/kookitykook
Summary: The criminal organization The Remnant has ruined your life. When you fit the criteria as a child to be one of their experiments to create Enhanced humans, they killed your parents and crippled your brother to keep you complacent. You managed to escape years later thanks to the very powers that The Remnant gave you, and now you steal from the rich and powerful in order to pay off your brother's debts and rescue him from The Remnant's clutches.However, your turf is being encroached on by yet another Enhanced. You've never seen him up close, but the city calls him The Creep. No one knows where he stands on the line of morality, and you're more than content to stay at a distance.But then The Creep calls you in for a meeting.





	The Creep

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this on my computer for so long and decided it ought to see the light of day. I have an idea of where this would go, but for now it's just a one-shot! Hope you enjoy!  
> ~kookitykook

The heavy wooden door before you opened just as you raised your hand to knock and you mentally snapped at yourself for flinching. 

_Keep it together_ , you thought to yourself. _Now’s not the time to let your fear show_. 

The creaking of the hinges was practically cinematic as the door opened slowly, revealing a dark room and no one pulling the handle. 

You cleared your throat. “I’m here for—”

“I know what you’re here for.” An unfamiliar male voice called out from the darkness. “Come in. Shut the door behind you.”

You scoffed, stepping over the threshold into the cold, damp air inside. You muttered under your breath, “Can’t you just close it yourself like a creep?”

The door slammed shut before you could even reach the handle. You glared into the darkness as a dark chuckle resounded after you squealed. 

“You know that just reinforced that you’re definitely a creep, right?” 

Candles flickered to life around the room, illuminating an empty warehouse save for two couches and a desk in the center. Sitting atop that desk was the very person you had come to see. 

“Well that’s what they call me, isn’t it?” The man smiled eerily, his teeth especially white in contrast with his lightly tanned skin and deep brown eyes. “The Creep, at your service.” He bowed at the waist gracefully, his tousled brown hair dipping over his brow. 

You swallowed thickly. “Nice party tricks.”

“I like to think so. I hear you have a few party tricks of your own.” 

You narrowed your eyes. “Is that why I’m here?”

There was that eerie smile again. It was undoubtedly attractive — _he_ was undoubtedly attractive, but you weren’t ashamed to admit that you were frightened. This was The Creep, after all, the city’s most well-known enhanced vigilante. And the term ‘vigilante’ was up for debate in his case.

“I have a proposition for you,” he said smoothly, dark eyes tracing your form. You crossed your arms, covering your chest. 

“Well at least take me to dinner first. I’m partial to lobster bisque.”

“I hear you’re a thief.”

“False.” You willed yourself to move closer to him, not wanting to appear as intimidated as you felt. If all the stories about The Creep were true, he could end you with a mere thought. “I’m not just _a_ thief. I’m the _best_ thief,” you corrected.

“Because of your abilities?” 

You flinched despite yourself. The Creep’s brows rose in curiosity.

“They bother you, don’t they? Your gifts?” He asked. 

“I wouldn’t call them that.”

“Call them what? Abilities or gifts?”

“Preferably neither,” you deadpanned. “They’re a curse. A curse that benefits me sometimes, sure, but a curse all the same.”

Fire danced in The Creep’s eyes. “I want to see.”

You hesitated. “You first.”

“You’ve already seen a sample.” The Creep darted his eyes to the candles and door. 

“No, no, I want to see the real thing. People say you can steal a man's breath from his very lungs. Create a tornado on a sunny day.”

He chuckled lowly, crossing his arms. Even beneath his dark coat you could see his muscles. 

“People like to exaggerate. Makes for a better story.”

“Show me.” Your tone left no room for argument.

The Creep said nothing for a few moments. Finally, he reached behind him for something on the desk he sat atop of. 

You slipped your knives from your sleeves in a single second, palming the handles with a deadly expression. 

“Relax,” The Creep scoffed, not perturbed in the slightest. He raised the object in his hand and waved it at you. You let out a breath when you saw that it was just a lighter. You held the knives tightly in your hands all the same. 

With a smooth flick of his thumb, The Creep lit the lighter. You watched carefully, gripping the knives so tightly that your knuckles turned white. 

“I manipulate air,” he explained cooly, his eyes trained on the flame before him. With his other hand, he raised it before the lighter, twisting his fingers to lift the flame out of the lighter and into his palm. “And stealing the air from a man’s lungs is easy enough, yes. Haven’t tried a tornado yet, might have to give that a go sometime.”

With a flick of his wrist, the flame split apart into several smaller fire balls that The Creep sent all around the room. You spun on your heel, watching as other candles all around the room were lit. 

A gale of wind suddenly forced you back to face the Creep, the knives pulled from your hands so intensely you would likely have marks on your palms later. 

“Hey!” You shouted, your hair pulled from its ponytail and whipping all around your face as he used his powers to lift you about three feet off the ground. The Creep was still sitting, looking smug. “Put me down, you prick!” 

“Of course.”

Instantly, the wind disappeared. You squeaked as you went crashing to the warehouse floor. That got you another dark laugh from The Creep — which did not sit well with you at _all_. 

You sat up to one knee, pulling yet another knife from your boot in an instant, your hair flying behind you as you whipped your head up to glare at The Creep. 

There was a split second where you saw yourself killing him right then and there. You could practically envision the knife going right through his throat, the sounds of him choking on his own blood. The Remnant was offering a two million credit bounty on The Creep’s stupid head. That was enough to pay off your brother Jimin’s debts and then some. 

As if he could read your thoughts, The Creep tilted his head. “You and I both know I would send that knife right back at your pretty little face before it even touched me.”

You smiled slowly, rising to your feet with the grace of a feline. Swallowing down your own fear and disgust, you let your hands spark with that deadly power that constantly rippled beneath your skin. The power rippled into your blade as well, sending blue bolts across the deadly metal. 

It gave you no small thrill to finally see a flash of fear in The Creep’s dark eyes. 

“Not sure wind does much against electricity, Creep,” you said lowly. “Why don’t we test it and see?”

“Remarkable,” The Creep murmured, his eyes trained on your hands. “I’d heard stories, but…” He hopped off the desk and stood to his full height, walking towards you with even steps. You swallowed thickly, your power stuttering as you realized how he towered over you in both size and confidence. “Truly remarkable.”

You rolled your eyes, shaking out your hands and willing your power back into your skin, sheathing your knife in one smooth motion. The Creep blinked, looking back up at your face in confusion. 

“You ruined the moment,” you muttered, bending down to pick up your other two knives that he had ripped away from you with his own power moments before. “I’m partial to violence, don’t go complimenting me now, okay?” You pointed one of the blades at him with brows raised. “And don’t you _ever_ touch my knives again, do you understand?”

The Creep blinked, frozen at your sudden turn in tone. Then he broke out into a wide grin — an actual grin, not the weird smile he had given you earlier. You hated how nice it made him look, and you _definitely_ hated the dimples on his cheeks. 

Terrifying criminals that could end your life in a second should not have dimples. 

“You are not what I expected,” he said cooly, his eyes boring into your own. “But I do believe you are exactly what I need.”

You huffed, sheathing your blades and crossing your arms. “And what exactly is it that you need?”

“A partner.”

“What kind of partner? A dancing partner? Because I can dance a mean tango—”

“I’m going to rob Remnant Headquarters.”

You blinked. 

Once. 

Twice. 

“I’m sorry, what?” You asked incredulously. “It sounded like you just said you were going to walk into certain death, is that what I heard?”

“I’m going to rob Remnant Headquarters, and _you_ are going to help me.”

You barked out a laugh, turning on your heel and striding for the door. “I’ll see you around, Creep.”

“Wait.”

Wind wrapped itself around your hips, spinning you back around. You sent out a flare of your power instantly, letting a tendril of electricity zap The Creep’s side. He flinched, cursing as he released his wind’s hold on you. 

“Don’t you ... _ever_ … do that again,” you said darkly, meeting The Creep’s shocked eyes with a ferocity he hadn’t expected. 

“Fine,” he replied, raising his hands. “I apologize." You hadn't expected that. "But just listen to me, _please_.”

“No, absolutely not," you said bluntly. "You want to rob The Remnant? Go ahead, be my guest. I’ll even cheer you on from the sidelines. But there’s _no way_ I’m helping you with a suicide mission.”

“You’re a thief,” The Creep hissed, stepping into your space. “You’ve robbed almost every single rich prick in this city without The Remnant even getting _close_ to finding you. Don't play coy, I’ve heard all about you, _Sparkstrike_.” You flinched as he used the name the city had given you. “You rob from the ones who deserve it, the ones who keep this city on its knees.”

“So I’m a noble thief,” you conceded. “That doesn’t mean I’m a suicidal thief! I steal credits stashed in safes, shiny jewelry, maybe some famous artwork every now and then. And it's not like I'm keeping it for myself! I wouldn't even know _how_ to steal from the ones who—”

“The ones who crippled your brother and put more debt on him than anyone who lives on the lower West Side could ever pay? The ones who experimented on you as a child and gave you those powers you call a curse? The ones who murdered your parents while you played with your dolls in the next room—”

You didn’t even bother using your powers. You launched yourself at The Creep faster than he could have ever anticipated, pinning him to the ground with your hand wrapped around his throat and a knife point digging into his ribs. You were practically feral, your teeth bared and eyes wild.

“Don’t you _ever_ speak about my family again,” you growled, your face mere inches from his. “Or I will shock your heart so much it sets on fire in your very chest. Do you understand me?”

The Creep blinked up at you as if in a daze. “I crossed a line."

“Yes. You did.”

“I apologize.”

Still, you did not move. The Creep sighed. 

“May I get up now?” Nothing. “Please?”

With speed and grace, you stood to your feet, the knife disappearing back into your sleeve. The Creep simply propped up on his elbows, looking up at you. 

“The Remnant has destroyed far more lives than just yours,” he said slowly. You could not meet his eyes. “And in far worse ways.”

“Pain isn’t a competition,” you said instantly. 

The Creep froze. “That’s true,” he whispered. “But you must understand,” he rose to his feet smoothly, stepping into your space, “This city is _dying_. The Remnant is killing it.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” You snapped, finally meeting his eyes. “Don’t you think I’ve thought about setting my power on that building every single day when I have to walk past the place that's holding my brother? The place that turned me into _this_?" You held up your hands, blue sparks shooting across your palms and fingertips. "I dream about shocking Remnant Headquarters and every single bastard inside of it six feet under the ground _daily_.”

“Then why don’t you?”

You shook your head, getting frustrated. “It goes too deep. The Remnant is _everywhere_. Destroying the headquarters, even taking out the leadership, it wouldn’t _work_. You could kill Kim Namjoon himself in front of the whole damn city and The Remnant would still exist. It’s not that simple, it can’t just be taken out.”

“You’re right, it can’t,” The Creep agreed. “Not even by us. The only thing that can take out The Remnant,” he stepped even closer, until the two of you were sharing breath, “is itself.”

You cocked your head to the side, understanding dancing in your eyes as you stared at his annoyingly perfect features. “Oh … _oh_ I get it. You don’t want to steal their money ... You want to steal their secrets.”

The Creep’s grin was brighter than the sun. “False. I want _us_ to steal their secrets.”

“Reveal everything they’ve done from the top down,” you said slowly. “They’d destroy each other, and that doesn’t even account for what the people of the city would do to them.”

“They’ll rip each other apart.”

You held your breath for a moment, staring up into The Creep’s eyes. He was completely serious, and completely committed to this mission. 

“I can’t do it on my own,” he said softly. “I need a partner. Someone like me.”

You scoffed. “Someone with abilities, you mean?”

“No,” he said instantly. “Someone with _motivation_.”

A few seconds passed. Maybe a minute, you couldn’t be sure with all of the thoughts swirling in your head. 

It sounded like a suicide mission, but… maybe it wasn’t. The Creep was powerful, and so were you. The Remnant had some Enhanced of their own, but there were rumors that the new serum they had developed in the last year had left the Enhanced ... unstable, to say the least. Everyone in the city knew that Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok hadn't been seen in months because their abilities had become so unstable, and that's not even mentioning the mess that Kim Taehyung had caused at the last televised city hall conference. 

The Remnant had cracks in its walls as of late. So it _could_ be possible. If you and The Creep worked together. Two sides of the same storm. 

You finally spoke. “I have one condition.”

“Anything,” The Creep replied instantly. 

“I want your name,” you said evenly. You didn’t miss the flash that crossed his deep set eyes. “Your _real_ name.”

His nostrils flared, and you couldn’t help but follow the motion of his tongue darting out to lick his lips. You quickly looked back up to his eyes. 

“My real name,” he said softly, shocking you as his voice trembled slightly, “Is ... It's Jungkook.”

 _Huh. That was anticlimactic._ , you couldn't help but think to yourself.

"… And your family name?” You asked when he didn’t offer it.

Jungkook huffed, looking away from you. After what seemed like forever, he finally muttered under his breath.

"Jeon."

You took a step back in pure shock, eyes wide. 

“Wait ... _Jeon_?” You spluttered, the gears in your mind moving too fast to stand still. “You’re ... _you're_ Jeon Jungkook? The Creep is Jeon _fucking_ Jungkook?”

Jungkook down at his feet, completely silent. 

“ _You’re the lost Jeon?_ ” You shrieked. 

With a deep sigh, finally meeting your eyes once more, Jungkook nodded in affirmation. 

You promptly burst into hysterical laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments are always very appreciated <3  
> ~kookitykook


End file.
